Better in Time
by Agrona artemis
Summary: A story about one event that will change two individuals life forever.


**Better in Time**

 _Oops! Sex is a three letter word._

I begin to check the room, looking for familiar faces. I saw him dancing with a perky blond; I turned away. The first time I saw him, he intrigued me, but I didn't think I caught his eyes. I couldn't help it so I took a peek at him once again. I found him watching me. A shiver traveled up my spine. Dark haired man, with icy blue eyes walked toward me. In matter of seconds he was by my side.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, which made me blushed.

"Why not." I shrugged, placing my hand in his. The moment he took my hands I had a feeling that I was going to make a mistake or I had already made a mistake. He led me to the dance floor, and then he twirled me around. We begin to dance to "Have You Ever Been in Love" by Celine Dion. There is just something about that Celine Dion's voice that makes me do crazy things that I am not proud of.

"Who is your date?" he asked, I thought of his question. I had a date, her name is Caroline and she had ditched me, for some fake ass accent guy is what I wanted to say, yet I did not.

"That wine glass sitting on my table." I replied and he chuckled. I was never the girl who was able to crack a joke, but he seems to think I am funny, can't blame a girl for trying.

Being in his arms had my blood running wild. The song was coming to an end, but I didn't want the dance to. After the song ended I tried to leave, but he stopped me.

"We should…" he tried to say.

"Damon!" a voice from behind called, he turned around, and smiled,

"Thank you for the dance." He said before walking away, leaving me wondering what he wanted to say before she interrupted us. I was glad I stopped dancing with him. If I had kept dancing with him, I would have shattered all these feeling I have tried so hard to lock in my heart. It could have bust open, and deep down I didn't want that, not after what Jeremy and I had gone through.

"Another one mama?" the bartender asked even though I am 21 years of aged and capable of holding my liquor. Sometimes I wondered did my looks deceive people in anyway. I know I am below the average height, but damn being short and young looking is a curse.

"Keep them coming." I groaned.

"Sure? this is going to be your tenth shot." he asked a bit worry about my current state, which pissed me up, but I ignored his comments and kept drinking.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."I mumbled the bartender give my drink; I took a huge gulp of it. I heard his voice before I saw his face.

"Two glasses and your best bourbon." Damon requested, the bartender did as ask.

Damon grinned at me." What a great night!"

"Yeah, it's a great night." I said giving the best smile I could muster. The bartender handed Damon his drink. Damon left, giving me a huge grin before he did. I couldn't get my mind off that stupid grin of his. The same way I couldn't get the lingering image of he and I dancing out of my head. I finished the rest of my drinks and decided to leave, but not before giving Damon one last glance.

As I exited the party I bump into my date, Caroline, I walked past her, she stopped me. "Bonnie I have been looking for you…where were you?" she asked.

"Where you left me went you when to fuck clause." I kept walking. I didn't me to say those words to her, but I wasn't feeling like my usual self.

"Bon…" I could feel the hurt in her voice. I felt guilty. Why do I have to feel guilty, like this is what Caroline does. She always just goes with whatever interest her. Maybe being care-freed and cherry is what I need.

I stopped. "Care bear… I am tired lets not get into it tonight please."

A smile appeared on her face, because I called her by her nick-name, meaning I have forgiven her. Deep down I knew I had, but I was not going to tell her that. "Okay make sure you call me tomorrow okay." She hugged me and walked away.

A feeling of dizziness came as I walked. I opened the elevator and try to get in, but stop from a called and the elevator door closed. I glanced at Damon; last I did see him surrounded by several women clinging to his every word.

He stared at me hard. My mouth turned dried, so I swallowed. "Hey is there a problem." I inquired looking him in the eyes; his beautiful eyes, eyes so consuming and compelling.

"No, I just wanted to walk you to your room, you can't walk alone at night," he smiled. "There are dangerous things roaring around at night," he explained, and one of them is you, I thought.

I laughed nervously. "Thanks, but I can make it on my own, I don't need an escort" I responded, turning and pushing the elevator button. What the heck was taking this shit so long, it was getting hot.

"This is solely for my pleasure "he winked at me." If it differs, I don't bite." I knew he was flirting with me, and I guess I should flirt back, but flirting is not one of my specialties.

I thought of what Caroline could have said if she was in my position. Something inviting, yet cautious at the same time. "How could I be certain of that?" I stared with what I hope was consider a sexy lot.

He chuckled. "Because if I did bite, I would have taken a nibble or two out of you on the dance floor." he moved closer, rolling his finger gently on my neck. I was sure he could feel every ounce of blood flowing through my body. "You don't mind me walking you to your room, do you?" He said locking his icy blue eyes with mine. Somehow his touch made it difficult for me to breathe. I felt compel to let him walk me to my room, it won't hurt to let him walk me, I told myself.

"I don't mine" I hear myself replied. It was like my mind and heart was disagreeing with each other but in the end my mind loss.

After getting out of the elevator, we walked to my room, I felt tired and sleepy, I didn't sleep yesterday. Caroline had bitched me out about not messing with her wedding plans for Elena. Since Jeremy is Elena brother he had to come to the wedding. I opened my room door and step in; I turned around to face Damon.

"Thanks for walking me, even though I didn't really need you." I said to Damon who just stood there staring into my jade eyes. I wondered what he saw when he looked act me. Did he see an easy girl? A loss girl, maybe a horny girl? Actually a horny girl with the way he is looking at me.

"Can I come in?" he requested, I hesitated, this time my whole inside was fighting against me. From the look Damon had on his face, he had sense there was no way in hell, I did let him in just because he is asking nicely. I mean he could be a murder for all I know, but if he is one he had a lot of chance to kill me.

"Maybe this will help." Damon tugged me toward him and covers his lips with mine. My heart became to beat fast. His lips on mine; ice on fire, our lips just seen to know what to do. I couldn't control myself, there was no going back, because the next thing I saw was that the door had closed. The kiss grew hot and heavy. Within seconds we had our hands on each other, clothes flying. Within minutes we were both naked our body touching. I felt electricity running through my entire body. Damon explored ever inched of my body and it felt great. If hell felt this good, then let's just say I did gladly spend an eternity bathing in this deliciousness.


End file.
